


Hurry Home

by yoimrei



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Snapchat, erens a little shit, first fic over 1k, mentions levi, phone sex? except with pictures and videos, the beginning is really good but the rest is crap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:55:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5577424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoimrei/pseuds/yoimrei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin went on a three day trip, that means three days without sex, and Erens being a little shit by sending him nudes and such</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurry Home

**Author's Note:**

> dude .. thank you to whoever reads this because i dont even know what happened .. the beginning is really good though  
> submit prompts?

“This should do.” Eren said to himself as he laid on the bed with his back arched and his camera set on front face. He was wearing a pair of gray boxers which, for some reason, fitted him really well and showed off his curvy ass. He licked his lips and parted his mouth slightly as he took the picture and flipped through the filters to where the time read 6:12. 

The older male had been gone for three days, no sex for three fucking days, and was forced to live in a hotel down the street since Levi, that short asshole, didn’t want to risk Erwin being late because of his usual morning routine with Eren. 

If you have to ask, this was a game that he and Erwin had established, the game was basically sending one another selfies when they were apart or were missing each other.

Erwin had just sent a selfie with his hair roughed up, after being gelled down all day, his tie loose, and a few undone buttons, him biting his lip, and a hand on the steering wheel. “Omw” the caption read and Eren really couldn’t wait for his lover to get home and of course he screenshotted the picture to set as his wallpaper in the future. 

Eren kept himself propped up and he reached a hand under his body to palm himself through the fabric. “Fuck” he breathed out, happy to be able to relieve some pain from his growing erection. He turned on his side and sent the snap which was read immediately, screenshotted, and replayed. 

He bit his lip and smiled, hoping Erwin would be home soon, an idea popped into his head, he got off the bed and went to the closet. “White or black?” He asked himself while looking through Erwin’s button up shirts for work, he picked out the black button up and slipped it onto himself and crawled back into the bed.

Eren unlocked his phone, clicked on the app, and took a picture of himself showing his plump pink lips, one of his hard nipples, his happy trail, and the outline of his erection in his boxers. 

Damn, I look good, he thought and saved the picture to his phone while sending it with a caption “Daddy please hurry”. He laid on the bed and teased the tip of his cock and watched as his precum started to wet the cloth. 

His phone vibrated with a video message from Erwin and he smiled when he saw the thumbnail of Erwin’s wide blue eyes and wet lips. Eren played the video and watched as the loading button popped up. 

“Fuck Eren, are you trying to kill me?” Erwin looked at his phone briefly and Eren smiled a bit. “I got it hooked up to the Bluetooth clip thingy so don’t worry about me not being able to multitask. I’ll be there after I make a stop by the hotel to check out. So stop teasing me.” 

The video ended and Eren laughed as he began to send one back, he pulled the shirt onto his shoulders and looked into the camera, pressing play. “What do you mean by teasing?” He raised an eyebrow and palmed himself through his boxers, grinding against his hand. 

He made sure to get his face down to his wrist in the camera, but not enough to let it show what he was actually doing. “I’m just being a good boy until you return because- ah!” He threw his head back and started squeezing himself while continuing his movements. 

His eyes were glassy, little huffs and pants were coming from his mouth, and his face was flushed. He removed his hand from his erection and smiled into the camera then stopped recording. Shit, I got carried away a little, he thought and sent the video. 

He leaned over and grabbed some lube from a drawer in the nightstand and a phone clip. After hanging his phone to the clip and attaching it to the headboard he sat up on his knees and looked at the time again, 6:26 it read and he sighed.

His phone vibrated multiple times and they each came with a text message from Erwin. 

Eren, what the fuck? 

Holy shit. 

Babe you’re gonna kill me. 

I’m leaving the hotel right now, I’ll home by 7.

Eren started recording once again and he leaned down in front of the camera and pulled down his boxers enough to expose his ass. “I don’t know if I can wait that long for you big, thick cock.” Eren poured some lube on his fingers and circled his entrance with one of his fingers, tears formed in his eyes as he pushed the finger in and began thrusting. 

He soon pushed a second finger in and his face contorted in pain at first, since Erwin was always the one to prep him, then he shuddered as his fingers brushed against his spot. 

“Er-win” he moaned out, voice sounding broken and in absolute need of a good fuck. His bangs started to stick to his forehead and he began rocking back on his fingers trying to hit his spot directly. He looked up into the camera and licked his lips, green eyes watery, pink lips turning red from his obsessive lip chewing habit, and his Adams apple bobbing. He whined again and withdrew his fingers from his hole, feeling his body bucking, and his mouth going dry. He stopped the video and sent it off while catching his breath and holding on to the last bit of sanity left in his body. 

He wanted to bring himself to an orgasm himself, but he knew that only Erwin could make him feel full and satisfied. He laid on the bed and began rubbing himself against the sheets, hoping to relieve the ache from his painfully hard cock. 

He jumped when he heard the door slam and a “shit” followed after. He turned on his head and watched the door knowing that Erwin was home. He looked at his phone and read 6:52 and watched his lover stumble into the bedroom door. 

Erwin held his jacket in one hand, a suitcase in the other, one sock was one his foot, and his breath was uneven. “What the fuck did I say you little shit?” he asked, throwing his items onto the floor and taking off his clothes. 

He smiled and watched as Eren just shrugged as if he wasn’t the cause for Erwin practically driving on sidewalks to get home. Erwin kept on his boxers, wanting Eren to take them off, and climbed on the bed, leaning over the boy. 

“I swear you’re going to kill me.” He whispered as he kissed Eren softly and grinded his hips, rubbing their erections together. Eren grinned and took wrapped his arms around Erwin, wiping his lubed fingers on the olders man boxers. 

“Did you just wipe your-“ Eren cut off the blonds sentence and smiled “You deserved it, but anyways Welcome Home.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr - @sagittariusgoddess


End file.
